Kegareta Weiss
by Taka-Himoi
Summary: Weiss takes a mission resulting in a tragedy. Losing one of their own teammates, how will Weiss cope...? Some angst and humor.
1. Ushinau

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, this is just a for fun kinda thing.  
  
Warning: Angst. And angst comes with blood. There is no spoilers and no Yaoi lemon scenes. Sorry.   
  
X-tra note: '...' means a thought.  
  
"..." is of course, talking.  
  
"Please...n-no...don't...don't kill me..." Gasped Balinese. Crimson blood poured out of the wound that he had just acquired on his left shoulder. The blood created a pool around him and his assailant, making Yoji feel weak and drained. "Please..." Yoji again begged. Although Yoji always wished that his death would come soon, he never relized how painful it really was. Memories of a better time flashed before his eyes, making him weep with the knowledge that he would never have a chance to make new ones. His friends....Aya....Ken....Omi.... they would forget him... him just being another pawn in Kritiker's hands. Although the three 'friends' seemed to like him, they all knew that these friendships could end on a dark mission night like this one... A pair of cold hands closed in around his neck, slightly lifting his body off the floor while still restricting Yoji's oxygen intake.  
  
"Why shouldn't I kill you?!!! Your gonna die now so that I may show you whom you are dealing with.... So that your friends will never mess with me and my business again!" The man on top of Yoji who had thinning raven hair and a heavy build laughed silently at the assassin.   
  
Balinese grew angry with the comment from his target so, gathering the last of his breath he whispered hoarsely to the man, "You may kill me... But even if you do, Kritiker will just replace me with another lost soul. Weiss will still move on and seek revenge on you... the man who took my life...." Yoji's attacker's grip loosened slightly on Yoji's neck. With only a short sign of shock and fear, the man then continued to choke the kitten.  
  
"I'll never be caught and never be killed if all of Weiss is like you, you pathetic creature! Your so worthless that I'm surprised that an organization such as your Kritiker would even allow you to work as an assassin despite a shortage!" A cold laughed echoed the halls and sent chills down Yoji's coldening body. As the man continued to laugh, he removed one hand off of Yoji's neck and reached for the gun that was resting close by in Yoji's blood. With a fluid motion, the man brought the pistol to Yoji's forehead. "Say good-bye to your friends and this world, killer..."  
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
...Piercing cries of the Weiss teammate echoed throughout the corridors...  
  
...and a gunshot was heard...  
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
The room grew silent, only the heavy breathing of the murderer could be heard. Blood trickled down the cheeks of Yoji trailing as if they were tears of his own. Pieces of Yoji's brain dotted the floor behind his carcass, running up the white wash wall. Fear was portrayed in Yoji's eyes and face, his last expression. Kudou's memories, just as his face, were frozen forever in the midst of time. It was almost as everything in that room was frozen. Never again would the other three Weiss members hears Yoji's laugh and teasing... never again would they hear the lanky assassin's soothing voice, never again would they be comforted by Balinese's charm and smile. This was the end of the physical form of Yoji but the memories would always live.  
  
Yoji's killer wiped the blood off of his face. The smeared blood was unable to dry on the man's perspirating face. Quickly, he picked up his gun and ran across the room and towards the door that fed into the main hall of the manor. A young brunette, about nineteen years of age stood slumped there, his face dark and uninviting.  
  
"I was hoping that the scream I heard didn't belong to my friend...judging that your alive...means that you are going to have to pay!!!" Siberian, thrust forward, his hands clenched, forcing his gloves to extend four blades on each of the hands. Just barely, the old man dodged this attack. The framing of the door surrounding them was splintered as a result of Ken's outburst. This guy was fast! "Why won't you die?!" Screamed Ken as he once again shot his bugnuts forward, attempting to pierce his target's heart.   
  
Now with more flowed movements, the target moved out of the way of Ken's claws just in time not to get stabbed and to also see Hidaka fall to the floor. Yet, before Siberian could scurry to his feet, Yoji's killer placed his black, chain covered boot on to Ken's head. He smiled as he heard Ken grunt when he pressed his foot harder onto Hidaka's head.   
  
"Now don't move or I'm smashing your head in...give me your bugnuts..." Ordered the man as he gestured to Siberian's gloves with his gun. Ken gritted his teeth, he didn't want to admit that he had been beat. He shouldn't have been so blind when he attacked this man...This was a big mistake that now, could cost him his life.  
  
'No wonder Yoji lost to this guy,' the brunette thought, taking off his bugnuts slowly and placing them into the old man's hands.  
  
"Great! Now I have some stylish gloves that I get to wear..." exclaimed the man. After pulling up one of his sleeves, he continued, "...in addition to this pretty yellow watch that I got from your friend..." Another cold laugh escaped his lips as he pointed his gun at Ken's heart. "Don't worry... you'll see your friend again soon..." Siberian solemnly watched the man's finger grow close to the trigger on his gun, but, the man paused...A confused look fell on Ken's face. The man fell over Siberian and immediately behind him, a young blond boy stood.  
  
"Bombay!" Ken gratefully yelled as he jumped to his feet and went over to the assassin.  
  
"Are you OK, Siberian?" Omi sighed in relief. Ken nodded. The two walked over to the body of their target. Poisoned darts jutted every which way on the man's neck. The poison must have been strong enough to kill the man instantly.  
  
'Omi must of shot those darts pretty fast so that that guy didn't notice them,' Thought Ken. Bending over the man, Siberian took back his gloves and pulled them back onto his hands. Just as Ken began to stand back up, he knelt down again and grabbed the man's left wrist.   
  
"Balinese's watch..." Whimpered the blond bishounen. Ken looked back at Omi's face and could now tell that the boy was fighting back tears. As Ken took the watch off the man, he turned to Omi and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry... lets go and see Balinese..." Omi nodded in agreement to Ken's proposal and followed Ken into the room that their victim had exited just before.   
  
Even from across the large dark room, they could just make out the figure of Yoji laying on the floor. The brunette smiled slightly. It was almost as if...Yoji was just sleeping there, on the job, just as he did countless times at the Koneko. Walking forward with Omi, the two watched the form come into more of a clear view. Dark red blood was splattered everywhere. It was still wet and still sticky.   
  
Then they saw the pain, the struggle that Yoji had endured. Freely, the tears on Omi's face fell but Ken's remained held back. Siberian didn't want to look like a whimp after all...   
  
"Is Absinnian OK, Omi?"  
  
"I don't know..." Ken looked shocked at Omi's response.  
  
"You don't know? Where is he?"   
  
"He wanted me to let him fight our other target by himself, he wanted me to go help you and Balinese...I wish I got here sooner..." The boy's voice cracked under the tears and emotion that flooded his system. "I could have helped save Balinese's life..." What? Why did the boy blame himself?   
  
"You know... I doubt it would have made a difference... and what if? What if Balinese was meant to leave us now? What if his death was supposed to make us care about our lives and the precious gift of it? Besides, have you forgot him?" Smiled Ken. Omi shook his head, "And I doubt you will, so in a way, he lives on in our hearts..." If only Ken could believe half of what he said himself.   
  
Motioning to Yoji, the two knelt next to him and lifted the body up. Yoji's head fell limp on his shoulders, useless. Dragging the corpse was harder than they thought. The body was surprisingly heavy and half of Yoji's legs were scooting along the floor because of the height difference between the three.   
  
They both knew that their lives were now changed forever. Silence between the two sealed that train of thought. Sins of which surrounded and ruled their lives made them take this job as a assassin. If Yoji hadn't committed the sins of his own, than he would not have been here, a part of Weiss. Not only would he not have died, he wouldn't have ever been Balinese. A friend of Siberian, Bombay, and Absinnian.   
  
Omi gathered the courage to look at Yoji's face although the man appeared blurry to him due to the tears in his eyes. 'Yoj-kun...' Omi thought, 'I never knew how much I really cared about you until now...Yoji-sama...seeing you like this... it isn't right..,'. "Yoji!!" The boy dropped the side of Yoji that he was holding and fell to his knees, crying. "What are we going to do? Everyone is going to be so sad... What are we going to tell the fan girls?" With Omi's cries echoing throughout the manor, Ken was sure that Aya would have heard them. The red head assassin was probably already done ridding the world of the guilty soul, their other victim.  
  
"Bombay... please don't worry... we'll make it through... it's just a minor set back, you know," Gently laying Yoji down, Hidaka sat next to Omi. "We all knew this would happen and decided to take the risk so that we could make the world safer. I'm sure that Balinese is happy to finally be set free. So lets just take him and give him a proper burial...one that he deserves..." After standing up, Ken reached his arm forward to pull Omi back to his feet. The two once again picked up Yoji and began to proceed to the exit and Yoji's car.  
  
"Open the door will ya?" Smiled Ken as the boy nodded and did as he was asked. Then Omi climbed into the car and turned to Ken. Reaching for the body, Omi helped pull Yoji in. Ken shut the door. "I'm going to run and help Aya... will you stay here with Yoji?" Once again Omi nodded signaling that Ken could run and help their other friend.  
  
As soon as Ken disappeared from view, Omi held onto Yoji's arm and leaned against the man. Even though the man's shoulder, head, and back was coated in blood, the young assassin laid his head onto the man's shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe your gone Yoji... I always enjoyed being with you despite your teasing... I only wish is that I could have had a chance to say goodbye..."   
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)  
  
Running back into the building, Ken scouted around for the red head assassin. "ABSINNIAN!!!" Ken screamed running down the halls. "Come on! We gotta get out of here! Don't you die!" He cried in hope that Aya's fate would not be Yoji's.  
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
"ABSINNIAN!!!" A familiar voice bellowed. "Come on! We gotta get out of here! Don't you die!" Aya pulled his katana from the man that laid upon the floor. Looking up and around, Aya tried to find out where this voice was coming from. Kneeling down, Absinnian took the dead man's coat and used it to wipe the blood off of his blade.   
  
"Hey!! Where are you Absinnian?!" The voice again yelled, getting louder and louder each second. Scratching his scalp, Aya walked towards the door and stood in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Siberian?"  
  
"You're OK!!!" Laughed Ken as he ran into view. "Are you OK? Like...like... are you hurt? Oh thank heaven!" After quickly sheathing his katana, Aya walked towards Ken with a growl.  
  
"What are you doing?! You could have brought attention to yourself screaming like that! That scream jeopardized our position and your safety! You should be happy that our targets are dead."   
  
"Lets... just go home now..." Whimpered Ken. Aya was such a pain! Ken was just worried about the red head and this was how he had to react? If the targets were dead already then why did he have to be so mean and cruel about his mistake? Rolling his eyes, Aya followed Ken down the stairs of the manor and out the door. Sitting in front of them, in Yoji's car was of course Omi and Yoji. But, as Aya came closer, he noticed something wrong with this image. The face that belonged to Omi was shiny and swollen, such as from tears. Yoji's face was way too dark to be his skin tone. Aya's heart sank.  
  
"Shoot..."   
  
Author's Notes: Mm K, well I really don't have much to say but please do review. This is one of many fics that I wrote but the only one I'm putting on the net so far. Yeah, I wrote this just cause me and my friend was trying to think of a "Weiss movie script". I decided to write the script and it turned into this story so please enjoy. 


	2. Deai

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, this is just a for fun kinda thing.  
  
Warning: Angst. And angst comes with blood. There is no spoilers and no Yaoi lemon scenes. Sorry.   
  
X-tra note: '...' means a thought.  
  
"..." is of course, talking.  
  
All that was years ago. Weiss had already put this chapter of their dark past behind them. They had finally moved on. Omi was now 21, Ken was 23, and Aya 24.   
  
"COME ON!!" Laughed Ken, "CHUG IT OMI-CHAN," The small blond held a large glass of alcohol and looked at it glumly.   
  
"It doesn't look very good Ken-kun..." Leaning closer to the bottle, Omi took a wift of the beverage, "Guak! And it smells like... EW!" Ken stared at Omi impatiently.  
  
"Guak? What kinda noise is that?" Laughed Ken, "Now that your 21, you can drink this without fear! Besides, we've been sitting here for an hour and you haven't drunk anything! So come on, drink something!" The older assassin smiled as Omi, against his will, downed the beer. "See Omi? Now wasn't that good? Omi-chan?" The poor Bishounen wobbled dangerously on the bar stool. Ken reached over just in time to catch the boy as he fainted. "Whoops...better get you home and to bed..." Silently Ken laughed, "Guess you weren't ready for the brown stuff!"  
  
Ken lifted the boy from the bar stool and proceeded to exit the bar. The assassin hoisted Omi onto his Kawasaki and revved up the engine after he jumped on. Their lives were great! Drinking all day, assassinating at night. No longer did the three own the flower shop. After Scwartz had discovered where they had lived, staying there would be all too dangerous. Yet, none of the Weiss members seemed to mind. Being florists was way too boring! For now, Weiss resided in a large apartment complex. Three rooms, three stories, and ¥100,000 for the land lord.  
  
Aya was about the only one with a job. Even though they made more than enough money assassinating, Aya didn't want to look suspicious. He is now the stocking shelves extrodinare at the local Kinokuniya bookstore. What a great, rewarding, job upgrade!   
  
Omi didn't exactly have a job but he did go to college. In fact, he went straight to college after high school. Ken couldn't believe that Omi was getting straight A's and he never was tardy and never late. All this on top of getting no sleep. The boy had to be a super human of some sort.  
  
The Brunette sighed as he drove into his garage and slowed to a stop. With a grunt, Ken hoisted Omi off the bike and dragged him inside.  
  
"Aya! We're home!" Ken called out to the red head. The other assassin came into the room and as soon as he did, his jaw dropped.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"   
  
Grinning, Ken answered, "Well, I decided to take Omi drinking and well, to make a long story short, he drunk that pint a little TOO quickly," Aya glared at Ken.  
  
"Idiot. Just take him into the bathroom upstairs and lay him down on his side." Again Aya glared extra hard at Ken, "Don't ever take him with you again."   
  
As Ken dragged Omi away and into the bathroom, he muttered, "Well he's going to go someday, why not it be with me, you deprived ice cube..."   
  
Aya sighed just after he plopped down onto the couch in their living room. The red head couldn't help but think, 'Being a florist was so much more fun...Everyone's so tense nowadays. We try to act like our old selves, happy but... but... we can never go back to that day... that time... Wish it was like the old days ... Ken ... Omi ... Me... ... ... ... ... Yoji...,' Silence filled the room as Aya looked down at the ground. Shuffling through his pocket, Aya pulled out his pair of car keys and debated whether or not to visit Yoji's grave.  
  
"You going somewhere?" The brunette reentered the room. Quickly Aya shoved the keys back into his pocket.  
  
"No... why?..." Siberian sat next to Aya and smiled slightly.   
  
"Are you thinking about him again? Still?" Slowly, Aya nodded, as Ken thought he would. "Well, If you keep doing this, you know you'll never heal! I mean, look at me and Omi! We're still smiling, laughing and living our lives." Aya gave Ken a death glare.  
  
"So?! Do you want ME to forget so that WE can make the same mistakes we did THAT night again on ANOTHER mission night?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?! And if we do forget... Yoji will never live on!"  
  
"OK ok! Cool your jets man! If you wanta go then go, It's not like I'm going to stop you. SHEESH," Aya stood up suddenly and stomped outta the room. A loud slam could be heard from the front door and soon after that, the engine rumbled. The rumbling grew quiet as Aya drove away.   
  
"What's everyone's problem?" Whispered Ken as he stood up to go to his room. "Aya? Why do you make yourself re-live what happened four years ago? It's in the past... You need to let it go..." Ken jumped out of his trance just as he heard Omi retch all over the bathroom floor. Hurriedly, Hidaka dashed over to the bathroom and opened the door. Huge blue orbs stared at him upon his arrival.  
  
"Ken-kun... I don't feel so good...,"   
  
"It's alright... I'll get you some new clothes... Actually, I'm surprised you woke up so quickly... You were really out!" Omi looked at Ken with a slight smile. Hidaka left the room and headed to Omi's so that he could get the boy some unsoiled clothes. 'Omi... you can drink little but, you recover just like....' The brunette shoved his hand against his head. 'Don't give in to Aya, Ken-Ken! GEEZE why did he have to remind me of our old friend? Now I'm never going to forget...' Just grabbing some random clothes, Ken walked back to the bathroom.  
  
"Here you go Omi."  
  
"Arigatou..." With the help of Ken, Omi climbed to his feet. His knees were still shaking as he entered his bedroom to change. "You know...Ken... Thanks, I'm already feeling better,"   
  
Surprise still overcame the man, "REALLY? You've only been home for what....thirty minutes? An hour at the MOST? And your already feel better?! ... ..." Ken's surprise turned into a grin, "Well I'm glad you feel better, don't get me wrong..," He was about to run his hand through Omi's hair but decided otherwise when he noticed that throw up coated it. "Ano... Omittchi?"  
  
"What is it Ken-kun?"  
  
"Go take a shower before you change will ya?"  
  
"Oh, OK," Omi blushed slightly, "I smell that bad?"  
  
"Yeah and your head is coated." Sighed Ken as he pulled a towel from the closet just outside Omi's room and gently gave it to the Bishounen. "Here you go." Without much more chatter, Omi walked to the second bathroom that was in their house. Ken looked at the throw up spewed across the bathroom floor. He felt queasy just looking at it.  
  
Cleaning up was not an easy task. Ken couldn't even look at it and definitely did not want to smell it. Taking another towel from the closet, Ken tossed it to the floor and used his right foot to clean up.   
  
"Squishy, squishy, squishy. EWWWW!!!," The throw up had soaked through the towel and onto Ken's unprotected feet. "That is SO uncool!" Hopping on his left foot, Ken tossed his other sticky foot into the sink. Reaching over it, Ken turned on the hot water and washed it. Slowly, behind him, the throw up began to expand, coming towards him.   
  
Just as soon as he finished washing, Ken brought his foot out of the sink and spun around. Stupidly closing his eyes and walking forward in triumph, Ken felt something slimy squish between his toes. His eyes opened in horror.  
  
"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
The scream came suddenly, causing Omi to slip and fall in the shower. 'Why did Ken scream?! Is something wrong?!' Omi began to worry so he jumped out of the shower, grabbed his towel, and ran to the other bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong Ken-Ken?!?!" Omi yelled, worried for Ken's safety.  
  
"It's IT'S TOUCHING MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Replied Ken. Jumping into the room with but a towel on, Omi was shocked.  
  
"It's only throw up! You can easily clean it up!" Ken's scared face turned to that of his normal self.  
  
"Omi... " The brunette was looking up and down his body. "You came to save me dressed in just a towel?" The blond assassin blushed deeply and charged out of that bathroom and into the other. "HeeHee," Ken evilly laughed. Just then, he slipped off of the counter and into the puddle of barf. His whole front side and face was covered in the chunky substance.   
  
"ACCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! OMIIII!!!! SAVEEEEE MEEEE!!!!" A gurgling sound was made as Ken's face was swallowed by the liquid.   
  
But Omi this time didn't come right away. The boy finished his shower SLOWLY and walked into his room. After combing his hair, brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes, Omi decided to check on Ken. The brunette laid face down in the throw up.  
  
"Ken-kun!" Exclaimed Omi as he turned over the man. "Ano... Ken?" The figure whom laid on the floor looked at him through softened eyes.  
  
"Thank you... so much for saving my life..."The brunette coughed as he reached for Omi's hand, but it was not given to him. Omi looked at him with a slight hint of disgust on his face.  
  
"Ken, you need to take a shower... you smell bad." Omi stood up, washed his hands and gracefully jumped over the puddle of puke. "I'll cook dinner tonight! Just clean up that throw up!"   
  
"I feel hurt," sighed Ken, now quick to clean up. He was dirty anyways so it really didn't matter if he touched the orange stuff or not.   
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
Aya just couldn't believe that Ken would be so cold. The ex-florist sighed. Ken at times was acting more like Aya than Aya was. But over the years since Kudou's death, Aya noticed that it seemed that all three of the Weiss felt that they had to fill in the spot where Yoji should be. Each one of them acted different from how they used to act. During missions, the remainder of Weiss had a little more trouble. No longer could they just split up equally, they had to do groups of one and two. Of course Kritiker offered a new teammate but in a unanimous vote, the assassins refused to work with another and turned down the idea.   
  
Now here they were, fighting extra hard on mission nights just to stay alive. Killing the targets wasn't as easy as it used to be. None of Weiss ever could imagine how hard life would be with only three members. Aya shrugged off the idea that they couldn't take care of themselves during a mission without four people.  
  
When Aya was nearing the graveyard, he noticed how quickly dark and glum the sky had become. 'Just like us... a moment we're bright and hopeful, another moment and we're gray and depressed.'   
  
As the red head pulled into the grave yard, he spotted a suspicious shadow hovering above Yoji's grave. Hurried, the Aya slammed his foot onto the breaks and just as the car stopped, he jumped out.  
  
"Who are you?!" He questioned the character with growing anger in his voice while stepping towards the shadow. The figure seemed to turn towards the assassin. A slight chuckle escaped the mystery man's lips.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know..."   
  
Author's note: Well here's another chapter, if people like it and WANT me to continue, then I will. Anyways please review and send me ideas on what to do next!! Thx 


	3. Omoide

Author: Taka  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, this is just a for fun kinda thing.  
  
Warning: Angst. And angst comes with blood. There is no spoilers and no Yaoi lemon scenes. Sorry.   
  
X-tra note: '...' means a thought.  
  
"..." is of course, talking.  
  
...is Schu's mind talk stuff  
  
PG-13  
  
As Aya drew closer to the man, he began to think how familiar the tall stranger looked. 'It can't be...'   
  
Oh, it very well can be, kitten.  
  
"YOU!!" Aya growled placing his fists in front of him, ready to punch the living daylights out of the red headed German. "Get out of here!" Schuldig, ignoring Aya's raged remarks turned towards the gravestone and knelt down to place a single Borage by it.  
  
"I have as much right to be here as you do." A smirk was painted across Schuldig's face. "I'm not doing anything wrong am I... Kitten?" With a curse Aya knew that the man technically had done nothing wrong. Yet, of course, Aya had too much pride to admit it.   
  
"What are you doing here Master Mind?" The Weiss kitten, still in anger, questioned.  
  
"Just visiting an old friend, isn't that what you're here for too?"   
  
"Old friend?"   
  
"Yoji," Replied the German.  
  
"I KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT HOW IS HE YOUR OLD FRIEND?!" Rage was taking over Aya's mind, Aya's thoughts, and Aya's movements. The German laughed in his mocking kind of way.  
  
"Well, don't lose your cool, it would be disrespectful to Yoji if we fought here,"   
  
"Just tell me...How is Yoji your old friend?" Aya tried to cool down and talk calm. Schuldig was right. To fight here, argue, and to shed blood would be inappropriate.   
  
Schuldig gave Aya a smart look, grinning from ear to ear. "The darkness will recede in good time."   
  
"That's not a good enough answer..." Hissed Aya. Reaching forward he grabbed the collar of the German and pulled him closer. Aya looked as threatening as he could.  
  
"That's too bad, just be patient." The German smiled knocking Aya's hands off him, "I know I'm asking you allot to wait and all but, soon, I'm sure, what you seek will enter the light." Tossing his hair over his shoulder, Schuldig began to exit the grave site.  
  
"Schuldig!" The Scwartz member froze at the call of his name, never looking back. Aya and Schuldig stood in silence only a couple of feet away from each other. "How did you know that Yoji was buried here, at this graveyard?," The German again walked towards the exit, laughing the whole way.   
  
"I'm psychic, remember? I have ways of figuring these things out." Smiled Schuldig. Aya gave the man a cold glare.   
  
"Don't mess with me, Nazi,"  
  
This game is going to be fun.   
  
"Nani?" Whispered Aya. "Game?"   
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
Schuldig was at his car and searching his pockets for the keys. The German stared past the graveyard fence and at the Weiss member. Aya was still standing next to Yoji's grave, motionless. Returning to look for his keys, Schuldig began to laugh to himself, "I love teasing these stupid kittens. Too bad they don't know that they've been playing our game for years! AHHA!" Schuldig held his keys in front of his face in a victorious sort of way. Slowly, as he looked back towards Aya, the German fitted his keys into the car's lock and turned it. The door clicked open. Not yet climbing in, Schuldig rested his arm on top of the red door and again stared at the Weiss red head.   
  
"Ready to play Kittens?" He gleefully cooed.   
  
Cold wind suddenly brew, throwing Schuldig's hair back and causing it to dance. 'Kudou... why didn't you ever tell them?' The German climbed into his car. 'Did it scare you? Or did you foresee the punishments that could have killed you as did happen years ago... Did you really think that becoming a killer would save your soul?' The car's engine was turned on. Schuldig pulled out of the grave yard's driveway and turned onto the high way.  
  
"I suppose your death will make this all that much more fun." Whispered the bodyguard, only to have his words be taken away by the wind.  
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
"Mission?" Asked Ken after he had opened their front door, allowing Manx to enter. The older woman nodded, her curls bouncing as she did so.  
  
"Where's the others?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"Omi's asleep, Aya's at the graveyard."  
  
"Ahh, well, Ken, wake up Omi, then I'll tell you two the mission and you boys can just inform Aya of it when he arrives home." Manx looked a little tired and stressed.  
  
"What's wrong Manx?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well today."  
  
"Ahh... Well, why can't we just wait for Aya?" Ken asked, slightly confused.  
  
"There's no time. I'm sorry to give you such short notice but this mission is urgent. The perpetrator is going to leave the country tomorrow afternoon, so I need Weiss to take care of him tonight. Now go get Omi, I'll meet you two in the briefing room." Ken nodded and walked upstairs to wake up the small bishounen.   
  
"Omi!" He called as he neared Omi's room, "Ne! OMI! We gotta mission! Oi! Omi! Wake up!!!!!" Looking into the Bishonen's room, Ken noticed that no one was there. "Omittchi?! Where are you?!"  
  
"Kenkun, In HERE!" A head covered in blond hair popped out of a door just down the hall.  
  
"Oi! What are you doing in Aya's room? You know that it's... forbidden..." Whined Ken, not wanting to keep Manx waiting. "Besides, we got an urgent mission." Ken turned to leave.  
  
"Hold up Ken-kun!" The brunette re-faced Omi whom was now sitting on the ground in Aya's room and he noticed that the boy was holding a small book.  
  
"What is that?" Siberian asked pointing to the book as he walked into the room. Omi was silent momentarily.  
  
"Yoj-kun's Diary." Ken frowned, even Omi was still thinking about Yoji. The sad tone in Omi's voice was hurting Ken. "Look at this entry... Yoji wrote it just two months before his death." Siberian sat next to Omi and took a look, reading along as Omi read aloud.  
  
"September 24th, 2000  
  
Scwartz' Schuldig approached me today in an alleyway while I was delivering some flowers to a wedding. Besides being the sick man he is, read-  
  
ing my mind and all, he threw me against the wall and then pushed me against   
  
it. Pulling out his gun, he placed it to my head. He threatened me that if I  
  
went on the next mission, that he'd kill me and my friends. Of course I wasn't  
  
exactly scared but, he said, that they supposedly had been holding back on us.  
  
Supposedly, they could kill us whenever they wanted. So not wanting to take a chance, whether he was lying or not, I promised him that I would stay home, to protect me and my friends' lives. Why he wanted me, out of all   
  
the others to stay home, I may never know. I went home and listened to the   
  
mission briefing from Manx. She said that she only needed, three people to go   
  
on this mission and it wasn't even too hard. I volunteered to stay home. The   
  
mission was going to be tomorrow and I welcomed the rest from my job of assassination."  
  
Ken paused, looking into Omi's eyes, "So...Yoji was threatened? Why didn't he ever tell us this?" Omi sighed.  
  
"Probably what happened is that not telling us was part of the deal."   
  
"I think I remember that mission too, we totally out numbered! We totally got our butts kicked!" Omi nodded in response to Ken's comment. A question entered Ken's mind. "Hey, but why did Manx not tell us that so many bad guys were going to be there?" Bombay slightly smiled.  
  
"Either Schuldig messed with Manx's mind or simply, Manx didn't know." Another silence.  
  
"So what happened to Yoji? Read the next day's entry already." Omi showed Ken that the next page had happened to be conveniently ripped out and that the rest of the pages were blank. Apparently, Yoji didn't write to much in the journal. Ken sighed heavily as Omi closed the dusty book. "So, where'd you find it?" The boy pointed to Aya's closet. A also dusty box sat in a corner. Crawling over to the it, Ken opened the flaps and peered inside.  
  
"Ken?! Omi?!" Manx yelled upstairs, worried. "Come on down now, OK? We've got to hurry!"  
  
"Hai!!!" Ken called back to her. Now again in a room voice, Ken spoke to Omi, "This is alot of Yoji's old stuff! I thought that we got rid of all of this..." On the top of the pile sat Yoji's sunglasses and a few books including romance novels and an address book full of girl's names, phone numbers, and addresses. They were probably girlfriends... Ken highly doubted that Yoji stayed with many of these women for very long. Ken shuffled around the box multiple times, finding birthday presents that Yoji had received from them and other odd things. Shoved in the corner, was Yoji's yellow watch, the batteries now dead. As Ken dug deeper, he found Yoji's assassin outfit, and flower shop apron, all folded nicely. Siberian then noticed something hard hidden between the folds of Yoji's apron. A picture frame was revealed as Ken pulled the object from the bottom of the box.  
  
Omi peered at the picture that Ken held in his hands. The boy quickly shielded his eyes, blushing.  
  
"I remember that picture...Yoji had it on his night stand. Whenever I came in and he wanted me to leave, he'd show me it." The picture was of a naked woman. Ken, blushed slightly but still examined the photograph.  
  
"Hey, Omi... The edges of this picture don't look right." Omi although confused mustered up the strength to stare at the picture's edges, his eyes never straying. It was true that the edge was different. The picture of the naked woman was tearing. It was actually only a cut out from a magazine that Yoji owned, used to get Omi out of his room.  
  
"KEN! OMI! HAIYAKU!!!!" Manx yelled upstairs at the boys, louder this time.  
  
"Chotto matte yo!" Ken screamed back in response.   
  
The brunette then opened the picture frame and removed the magazine clipping.   
  
"It's... a picture of three little boys..." Omi then pointed to the boy on the left, "This one looks just like Yoj-kun..."  
  
"Yeah, but who are those two?" The blond asked the brunette. Siberian shrugged and began organizing the things in the box to look just like Aya had left it. He put the naked picture of the woman back over the one of the kids, and back inside the frame. Finally, they placed the diary back into the box.   
  
"What about the pictures?" Ken asked for Omi's opinion on what they should do with it. The two were both very curious on whom the other two boys in the picture was.   
  
"Let's just take them back with us, we'll hide them in your room. I doubt Aya will notice the missing picture. It looks like he never even went through that stuff or he would have told us about the diary entry. Aya-kun probably just dumped all this in here, not wanting to get rid of it." After pushing the box back into Aya's closet and shutting the door, Omi and Ken jogged into Ken's messy room, hiding the pictures in Siberian's dresser.  
  
"Let's go Omi,".  
  
Author's note: OK, this was so tiring! I wrote this thing in one day! I don't even know whether or not people want to read this fic because, I only posted the story yesterday! SO, it isn't even up yet! That I know of! Sigh I don't have Internet to check and I have to go all the way to my friend's house to get this thing on the net! Please tell me it's worth the drive! Also sorry about that throw up scene last chapter, I know it was pretty random and sorta out of place of an angst fic. That is why the secondary Genre is Humor. Hopefully there will be more of that, there wasn't any in this chapter or the first chapter... unless there are some people in the audience whom finds death funny... As always, thanks for reading!  
  
Translations:  
  
Chotto Matte Yo: Wait a sec.   
  
Haiyaku: Hurry  
  
Ne: Hey 


	4. Ryouri

Author: Taka  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, this is just a for fun kinda thing.  
  
Warning: Angst. And angst comes with blood. There is no spoilers and no Yaoi lemon scenes. Sorry.   
  
X-tra note: '...' means a thought.  
  
"..." is of course, talking.  
  
...is Schu's mind talk stuff  
  
PG-13  
  
"Your mission is to take down the elusive Koro Nakashi. You may know him as the new head of the Pixy Corporation. Pixy Corp. as you should know, is an experimental research group. At first, while still under Kenji Sokawa's lead, the company worked legally using voluntary human test subjects for medicinal related experiments. Yet, the company has gone sour ever since Koro Nakashi has become the head management. Koro Nakashi kidnapped human subjects. The victims were changed into hideous beasts and then shot. Some of the humans were carved for organs so that Pixy Corp. could test various things on livers, hearts, brains, and others organs.   
  
A couple of years ago, a surviving subject accused the Pixy Corporation of kidnapping her, aggravated rape, and taking her left lung. Police had been looking into the case for a short while, but finding no evidence, they dismissed it.  
  
Many agents in Kritiker have been tracking the activities of Koro Nakashi. Somehow, a few years ago, he slipped under our fingers. We suspect a spy. Only two days ago did he resurface. Our intelligence just late last night informed us that he was leaving tomorrow for a flight to Russia. The man is still at home packing his things for a permanent vacation. Weiss, do not let Koro Nakashi escape from justice's grip again.  
  
Hunters of the night, Deny these dark beasts their tomorrows." The screen went blank, Persia's face disappearing. Quickly, Manx flipped on the lights. Ken and Omi winced and covered their eyes protectively.  
  
"Here is all the information you'll need," Manx walked over to Omi and handed him a envelope. "The video was pretty self explanatory. It's about 9 o'clock right now. As soon as possible, I want you two to leave. At the latest, leave about 11. If Aya doesn't get home before then, then you must leave without him. Any questions?" Omi and Ken shook their heads. "That's good because, I must leave. Good luck boys." Manx was quick to leave, leaving an akward mist in the air.  
  
"That was...quick..." Ken speculated. Omi nodded with a sigh as he went through the packet, only finding a picture of Koro Nakashi and his address. The boy then neatly closed the package.  
  
"Kind of sad huh..." The two then, simultaneously, stood. "You know, Ken-kun..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I hope Aya gets home soon... I really don't want to go without him..." The boy smiled. "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah... I really shouldn't have fought with him..." Ken mumbled off then suddenly, his voice filled with life, "Well! He has already been gone for two hours! He should be back soon!"   
  
Omi grinned. "Well? So, should we go get changed then?"   
  
Ken shrugged. "We don't have to leave for like another two hours! Lets watch a movie or something!" Omi sighed as he checked the time.  
  
"I suppose so, Ken-ken." The blond picked up the remote control. With a grin, the brunette assassin dived to the video library located next to their entertainment center.  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Ken asked.   
  
"Something..."Omi thought about it for a minute. "How about..."  
  
"Iron Chef, the lobster edition!!!!!! Oh-OH, can we watch it Omi, huh? Huh? HUH? I haven't seen it in SO long, Aya won't let me watch it when he's home so PLEASE!!!"  
  
"But, I don't really like..."  
  
"OH thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ken popped the tape into the VCR.   
  
Omi with a sigh, knew why Aya didn't want to let Ken watch this... Ken might want to cook and try the recipes shown. In fact, Siberian had tried to cook food from that show several times... it always ended in disaster. Omi, during the beginning of the show, walked over to the microwave and popped some pop corn.   
  
On the way back, the boy turned off the lights. Sitting on the sofa behind Ken, Omi threw popcorn into his mouth as he watched Ken. Ken remained unmoving, his face 2 inches from the screen.   
  
"... Ken-kun...".   
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
" Mission tonight... mission tonight... " Sighed Omi over and over in his head, attempting to keep himself awake as the Iron chef continued to play on.   
  
When the show did finally end, Omi jumped for joy. Finally, he was free. The blond boy froze as he heard Ken's lips let escape a whimper.  
  
"Ken-kun? Daijoubu?" Asked Omi, concerned for his friend.  
  
"Daijoubu yo..." Ken let out a few sniffles. Still in the darkness, Ken turned around, his eyes glowed with a mischievous light. Omi leaped back just as Ken let out a villain laugh, "Of course I'm fine! I'm going to... going to..." Omi's eyes narrowed with a certain amount of shock, !!!!!!" Before Ken could get up and run towards the small kitchen of the second floor, Omi grabbed the brunette gently.  
  
"Ken-kun please don't cook..."   
  
The brunette looked softly at the blond, "Doshite?"  
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
"Hey, Bradley!" The orange haired German waved to the American whom sat at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper while sipping coffee.  
  
"Watashi no koto sou yobu na!" Growled Crawford, returning to read his newspaper. Brad folded his newspaper neatly and set it onto the table. He then took off his glasses, turning to Schuldig, "Is it done?"   
  
Schuldig grinned from ear to ear. "Of course! Do you expect that I'd come here without delivering the message to the Weiss kittens?"   
  
"Of course, you've done it before."  
  
They never suspected anything was wrong with Balinese...never... Schuldig purred inside Crawford's head.  
  
Without any expression or emotion, Crawford replied, Is that so?   
  
When are we going to go on with the rest of our plan? Schuldig asked genuinely wanting to know.  
  
Soon... soon...   
  
"Crawford! Schuldig!" The voice came suddenly, breaking the concentration of the American and German. "Weiss is going to strike again..." The two turned to Nagi, the quiet nineteen year old.   
  
"Tonight?" Schuldig asked with a grin, "Really?" Naoe nodded.  
  
"Hey, hey! Can we go Bradley?" Schuldig grinned, patting Crawford on the back. In answer, the American pulled out the pistol that had been laying next to Crawford's coffee and he pointed it at Schuldig.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Brad stared at Schuldig, a glare that could kill. Schuldig stepped away from the man.  
  
"Don't be so angry! If you keep making a face like that you're gonna need Botox." The German then turned to Nagi, placing an arm around his shoulder. "You're still so cute!" Schuldig pinched Nagi's cheeks to be mean.   
  
Then turning back to Crawford, he continued, "So are we going to greet Weiss?" Crawford quietly placed his pistol into it's holster.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world! So, hurry and get Farfarello. It would be rude to be late..."  
  
: -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -) : -)   
  
"Ayasan!! You're home!" Omi exclaimed as he ran out into the garage to greet the red head. "I thought I heard you drive up! Oh, you've got to hurry Ayakun! We've got a mission!" Aya mumbled a few words, cursing what had gone on that night. Just as the redhead began to walk inside the apartment, Omi grabbed the assassin and attempted to hold him back.  
  
"Before you go in, you have to promise that you will not get mad!" Cried the blond bishounen. Aya looked at him, slightly confused.  
  
"Why? What did you two do!?" Absinnian looked up and past Omi. The man's mouth dropped open and he froze.   
  
"Oh Aya! I was just cooking us a midnight snack!!" Ken smiled sweetly. Behind the brunette assassin, the kitchen lay, wasted. Everything was out of it's place. Cabinets hung on their hinges, wide open and dishes spilling out of them. Flour coated the whole room, Ken, and even some of the living room. The curtains had been obviously been lit on fire and hurriedly put out.   
  
Although Ken thought he had done something good by thoughtfully cooking, he saw the red head quickly explode, "Ken!"  
  
Author's note: OK, I know it was a really short chapter! I've been writing these things as fast as I could since my first reviewer reviewed me! THANX ALOT!!! You so totally made my day! Hopefully you'll continue to read! OK, anyways, I know that there were some strange parts in this story. As always, If I have Japanese in it, it's just for fun and the translation will always be at the bottom. Also, I am having trouble spelling Absinnian, or Aya's code name. My friend said I spelt it wrong and well, my spell check says that it's OK, so help me out! OK, Thanx, r&r!!!!!!!!!  
  
Translations:  
  
Watashi no koto sou yobu na: Don't call me that.  
  
Nani: What? 


End file.
